Why us?
by Charlatan
Summary: This fic will be a sbhg fic later, but at the mo, its more of a humor genral fic about HG, HP, RW, SB..... you get the point anyway. Rating may go up, but I Siriusly doubt it. (Sorry I thought I'd get that pun out of the way before the story starts.)
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a circle on the floor of Harry's bedroom. As far as Harry was concerned this Aunt and Uncle still hated him as much as ever, but they were now terrified of him. Not only were they now terrified of him, as he was now entering his seventh year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so he was allowed to magic outside of school. But also members of the Order kept making a point of checking on him.  
  
Coupled with this Sirius Black had returned. Harry still remembered the day now: They had all been sitting in the great hall for dinner, when the doors at the end had been pushed open by a very scared looking Dobby. Dobby had practically run up to Dumbledore apologising all the way down the Hall, when he had arrived at the teachers table he muttered soming thing quietly to the Headmaster and disappeared with a loud crack. All eyes had been on Dumbledore, and no one noticed a scrawny black dog enter the Hall until Madam Pomfroy had run down carring the dog to the hosptital wing.  
  
"Harry, you in there" a voice cut in to his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, just thinking" He replied  
  
"Wow, did it hurt?" Ron asked with mock concern.  
  
"No, not that your ever likely to find out." Harry threw back quickly, dodging a pillow that Ron threw at him.  
  
Soon a full fledged pillow fight started, only to be stopped when a very red looking Uncle Vernon entered the room. "What is the meaning of this?" He bellowed.  
  
"Just having a good time with my friends, wouldn't want them to be going back to anyone saying that I have no fun would we?" Harry asked, almost innocently, the treat veiled, but still very apparent to everyone in the room.  
  
"Well," Vernon said stiffly, "You have a visitor."  
  
"Well, who is it?" Harry asked quickly, him and his friends jumping up.  
  
"Don't recognise him, he's in the front room, couldn't leave him standing outside, he looks a bloody mess, what would the neighbours have said?" Harry's uncle said, obviously not pleaed at having to have such a person in his house.  
  
The trio walked downstairs and stopped at the door. Harry broke the silence fisrt. "Sirius?" He said, running over to the man hugging him. "Merlin, you look bloody awful."  
  
"Thanks for that kid, a real confidence boost." Sirius said grinning, obviously glad to be seeing Harry again.  
  
"And Ron and Hermione as well, my lucky day, isn't it?" Sirius walked over to Ron briefly hugging him, then Hermione.  
  
"What the Hell have you been up to Sirius?" Hermione asked letting him go.  
  
"Long story, most of its top secret Ministry work. God, the bastards lock me up for years, then expect me to help them, but I couldn't say no. Got a pretty good job lined up now though." He smiled again, now back in the presence of his three favourite people, he couldn't seem to do anything but.  
  
"What?" Ron asked intrigued, he couldn't really see any job suiting Sirius at the moment.  
  
"Well, hmm should I tell you?" Sirius mused out loud, enjoying the looks on the tree faces. "How about something to eat first?" Harry jumped up and left to go into the kitchen.  
  
Sirius chuckled to himself. "What is it Sir?" Hermione asked. Wondering what could make the thin bruised man look so happy. His physical appearance was in stark contrast to his behaviour.  
  
"I think you'll approve. However we should wait for Harry, I want to tell him at the same time." Ron nodded in agreement. Harry came back into the room carrying a loaf of bread, and some cold lamb.  
  
"Brilliant." Said Sirius grabbing the leg of lamb, not waiting to use the knife that Harry had brought in to carve the meat with, he began to tear chunks off and swallow them whole.  
  
"Sirius, when was the last time you ate?" Hermione asked quietly, watching tonights planned meal for six people disappear quickly.  
  
"Yesterday." He answered, not pausing from the routine of tearing the meat apart.  
  
"Properly?" She pushed the question.  
  
He stopped his routine, looking at her, and then he laughed. "Hermione, your far to observant, I cant really remember." He fininshed the rest of the lamb then started on the bread. When the loaf had too gone, he made the remaining crumbs disappear with his wand, and vanished the bone from the lamb.  
  
"Well aren't you going to asked about my new job?" He promted.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, a friend of mine had this post free, and has been finding it difficult to fill."  
  
"If its difficult to fill, no one wants it, what is it?" Harry asked worried.  
  
"Harry. You're an idiot." Hermione cut in. "Your coming to Hogwarts then?" She questioned Sirius.  
  
"Yep." He grinned. "Defence against the dark arts."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at him, they both looked like Christmas had come early. "Wicked." Ron said, "This year is gonna be great."  
  
Harry stood on the platform 9 ¾ waiting for Ron and Hermione. He hadn't seen them since that day Sirius had arrived. Ron had been in Romania with his parents visiting Charlie, and Hermione had been in America with her parents.  
  
Harry was looking round for his friends, oblivious to the admiring glances he was getting from the obvious first years. Knowing he was the hero of the wizarding world had taught him to ignore these deferential looks from the younger years.  
  
"Harry." A voice called from the other direction. He turned to see a very tanned looking Hermione walking towards him.  
  
"Wow," He looked at her. "Check you out." She laughed at him. "You've changed almost as much as Sir."  
  
"I take it he has improved then?" She questioned lightly, "but then again he could hardly look much worse."  
  
"I doubt you'll recognise him, though you probably will now I've warned you. But you wouldn't have." She looked at him, and then grinned.  
  
"You seen Ron yet."  
  
"No, can't be here yet, he's quite difficult to miss." Ron was the tallest in the year, making him also the tallest in the school, topped with flaming red hair.  
  
"Talk of the devil." Harry pointed to where their best friend had just appeared through the barrier. Ron sauntered over to meet them. Grinning at the girls looking at him, being the keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team, undoubtably the beat team in the school had got him a lot of attention, his friends knew he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.  
  
"Ok gang?" He asked  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ron Since when does two people count as a gang?" She asked.  
  
"Since its my gang" He laughed at her. "Lets go grab some seats."  
  
"Well," She looked at him, "Me and Harry are Head students, so we have that compartment."  
  
"Ron Laughed picking her up and spinning her round. "Fantastic." He said making his way towards the train with the other two in tow.  
  
On the train the all filled each other in on their holidays. Harry and Sirius had gone to a small hotel on the coast, "He healed up really quickly, he said he has the skin of a dog." Harry laughed with the other two. "We went running every day, and swimming he kept on saying he doesn't want to get fat, he is so vain. What about you Mione?"  
  
"Went to America." She said.  
  
"We know." Ron said dryly, "Did you do anything there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In the name of Merlin, what?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Some people are too easy to wind up." Hermione muttered but continuing, "Played volleyball a lot with these people I met, went swimming, I visited Salem on one day, apperated there, fascinating history. Did you know in the witch trials there only a quarter of the people caught were actually witches, the rest were muggles, the witches survived anyway, obviously, almost a hundred were never even suspected."  
  
"Thank you so much for the history lesson." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"And what about ickle Ronny?" Hermiony said.  
  
"You sound like Fred." He said sourly, but the twinkle in his eye gave away the fact he wasn't really mad. "Visited Charlie, oh got something to show you, there actually for Hagrid, but." He reached over to his trunk and pulled out an envelope from the top throwing it to Harry. "Open it then" Ron instructed.   
  
Harry slit the end of the envelope with his wand, and pulled out six or seven pieces of paper, looking at each one in turn, then he passed them to Hermione she looked at them as well.   
  
"It's not?" She queried "Its not Norbert is it?"  
  
Ron laughed, "and Hagrid wanted to keep him in his cabin." He reminded her. "He's huge now, here look at this one." He selected one from the pile It had a cabin in, much like Hagrid's, and Norbert was a little taller than the building, and much longer. They all laughed. "It's a replica of Hagrid's place, Charlie had it made to make Norbert fell more at home, he hasn't destroyed it, yet. So that should say something."  
  
All to soon they arrived back at Hogsmead station, they left their trunks on the train, and went to go and find a carriage. Harry walked over to the nearest one, and absentmindedly began to pet the thestral. The animal was obviously unused to this greeting from the students, but nevertheless leaned in towards him. He turned and jumped into the carriage, with Ron and Hermione, and soon they began the short journey up to the castle.  
  
When they reached the castle the three jumped down and made their way into he entrance hall. "Do you reckon Sirius is about?" Hermione asked, I haven't seen him for ages."   
  
"Probably already in the Great Hall." Harry said. "Or in the kitchens, stealing food from the elves." They all laughed at the idea of Sirius bothering the elves for food just before the feast, and made their way into the Hall.  
  
Walking down the Gryffindor table they paused several times to say hello to friends, they had not yet had a chance to speak to. They sat down at the end nearest the staff table, so they might be able to speak to Sirius, but he was not there yet.  
  
When the hall was finally filled Professor Dumbledore entered and made his way up to the staff table, followed shortly by McGonagall leading a string of terrified looking first years waiting to be sorted.  
  
The sorting was finished quickly, and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to our new students." He began, "I have a few notices to begin with, firstly we have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, who appears to have gotten lost."   
  
He was interrupted by Sirius entering through the doors at the end, "Me get lost in this castle?" He questioned a cheeky grin on his face. "Sorry, I have been held up in the kitchens." He continued his walk towards the staff table, but was suddenly knocked back by Hermione, she hugged him tightly.  
  
"God, some ones changed." She commented. He laughed hugging her back, and turning to hug Harry and Ron.  
  
Dumbledore carried on, "So we seemed to have found our new teacher," There was a sudden buzz around the Great Hall, many comments could be distinguished, from the Ravenclaw table, "Ha, Dumbledore does love us, now I would not mind some evening sessions with him." And likewise from Hufflepuff, "Ouch, now that is fine, I didn't know they made men like that.  
  
Dumbledore raised his voice to be heard above the sudden rush of voices, "Professor Sirius Black." The voices grew louder, everyone had been following the story of Sirius through the Prophet. How he had been wrongly accused of murder, imprisioned, escaped, pardoned, and in his short time as a free man had captured so many Death Eaters, his total was only second to Mad-eye Moodys.  
  
"The rest of the notices may wait, now tuck in." Dumbledore announced. As the feast appeared.  
  
"My god, did you see Sirius's face when all those girls started ogling him?" Ron laughed.  
  
"What did you think Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"He looks great," She said looking up at Sirius, who waved down at the trio.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "No, from a girly perspective"   
  
Sirius looked good, there was no denying that, he was dressed in Dark blue robes that matched his eyes, his hair was long, but ties back at the base of his neck, but at the front it fell in a boyish way over his eyes. His chiselled features kept falling into that charming smile. He looked really good Hermione thought to herself, but how could she tell Harry that.  
  
She was saved from having to answer though by a sudden disturbance at the Slytherin table.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting with Malfoy, but the rest of the table joined in one by one, the Slytherins each jumped up and started singing the school song. The whole school began to laugh at the very embarrassed looking house. Harry looked up at the staff table and caught Sirius's eye. "Mione, I think I can guess what Sir was doing in the kitchens."

She looked up startled, "He's a teacher now, he can't be doing that." She looked up and saw Sirius's eyes filled with mischief. "He's gonna get into so much trouble."

Dumbledore stood up to address the room. "Well I trust you are all satisfied now. So a few notices. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest, it has its name for a reason, it is forbidden, regardless of any other ideas you may have.  Secondly no magic is allowed in the corridors, and the list of items Filch has banned has now extended further, the list can be viewed in his office. Also tampering with the food of other houses is also not allowed, I trust every one," He turned to look at Sirius, who had the decency to blush slightly, "will remember this."

Dumbledore turned and walked out of the Hall pausing to speak to Harry on the way, "If you want, you and your friends have permission to visit Sirius tonight, I know you have catching up to do, so provided he walks you back to the common room you may be out after curfew."

"Thank you Professor." Harry grinned, and made his way over to the staff table. Sirius was sitting talking to Hagrid, and was still eating.

"Sirius, your going to get fat" Harry grinned at him.

"Excuse me, but I don't think so."

"Me Hermione and Ron have permission from Dumbledore to visit you tonight for as long as we want." He told Sirius.

"Brilliant." He shouted jumping up. "Lets go then." He led the three out of the Hall.

"Right, I'll show you where my rooms are. I want you lot to know, all of you." He said looking pointedly at Ron and Hermione. "Whenever you want to talk to me, whatever it's about you can come and find me here. Ok?" He asked.

"Thanks Sir." Harry said.

"You two as well." Sirius said to the others.

"Ok." They both said smiling.

"Right well, here we are." He indicated to the class room door. They walked through into an office. The room was tastefully furnished, it had a large mahogany desk in it and the walls were a dark red colour. There was a bookshelf against one wall, half of which had a locked iron grill over it.

Sirius led them quickly through and stopped at a portrait on the furthest wall. "Prongs" he muttered. "Hear that you lot, I wanted something you could remember, you're welcome anytime, don't wait to be invited. He took them through into another room, obviously a sitting room. There was two large leather sofas either side of the ornate fire place, apart from that the room was empty.

"My rooms through there," he pointed through an arch way, "go have a look, if you want" They walked through and gasped, this room was amazing. Sirius had obviously bewitched the sky in a similar way to the great hall, "It always shows night" he explained. The bed dominated the room and was midnight blue, like the ceiling. There was a large wardrobe and chest of draws. But that wasn't the thing that they had all gasped at. They had gasped at all the photos.

None of them had had any idea Sirius had so many, they were framed on the walls, standing on the dresser, on the bedside table. There must have been almost a hundred laughing smiling faces. There was one of Ron, Harry and Hermione when they had first met Sirius, some of them reacently, ones of the Order, ones of the Marauders when they were younger.

"Wow, Sirius where did all these come from?" Harry breathed.

"Dumbledore, he kept them for me when I was imprisoned."

They made their way back to the sitting room. "First lessons tomorrow." Sirius grinned.

"No more pranking Slytherins." Harry said.

"No, but term hadn't started when I set that prank, so it doesn't count."  Sirius laughed.

They stayed out late talking until Sirius told them they had to go to bed. They walked back to the common room and stopped at the portrait hole. "Listen, I know this is going to take some getting used to, but in class can you try and call me Professor Black. I don't want to give out the impression of favouritism, even if its true."  They all laughed, and hugged him goodnight.

The next morning timetables were handed out at breakfast, much to the seventh year Gryffindors delight, their first lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts. They all made their way down to the classroom quickly, where they would be sharing the lesson with the Slytherins.

They entered the room and all sat down, trying to sit near the front. The room quickly filled up, no one wanted to miss the first lesson with the famous Black.  When they had been sitting in the room for 5 minutes Draco Malfoy broke the silence. "What a bloody professional, late on his first lesson. Probably still stuffing himself in the Hall, he's almost as much of a pig as Longbottom."

"Shut it Ferret." Hermione growled.

"Ohhh, the mudblood has a tongue. I wonder, does she often get so protective, or is it only over the convict."

"Ex-convict, if you please Malfoy." Sirius said entering the room from his office. "And ten points from Slytherin for using foul language in my class room."

The Gryffindors smiled at each other, it had been no mystery to them who had made the Slytherins sing last night at dinner, it looked to them like they may soon also have a Professor who was on their side.

"Ok," Sirius started. "I've been looking at the notes from your previous teachers. And even though you've had a fair mix of teachers, you've got a good grounding, and you came out with some decent OWL results. So today I thought, I'd go through some random spells and see what you can deal with, and then at the end I'll answer any questions, Ok?" The class nodded in response.

Sirius took the class through a mix of curses and hexes for 45miniutes, and then, "Ok, that's enough, you've got a good grip with those I see, now something a little more complex, the Patenorus, we will be covering this later in the year, can anyone tell me anything about the Charm?"

Almost every ones hand was up. "Yes, ermm, Parkinson." Sirius asked the Slytherin.

"They are used to repel and fight back Dementors." She stated. Every one looked at Sirius when she spoke of the Guards of Azkaban.

"Very good take 5 points," Sirius said flashing his already trademark smile.  It seemed to Harry that showing his pearly whites, was more of a reward to the girls than any amount of points he could give.  "I suppose it would be to much to ask, but can any of you perform the Charm?"

There was a loud chorus of yeses, and Sirius looked shocked, "Ok, who would like a go?"

Every Gryffindors hand was up, in contrast no Slytherins had volunteered. Sirius grinned and turned to Neville, who had remained quiet for the whole lesson. "Longbottom, lets see what you can do."

Neville stood up and looked around nervously. "Expo Panatorum." He shouted. To every ones surprise a silver mist shot out of the end of his wand and formed itself into a large lion. It walked around the room once, roared at Malfoy causing him to fall off his chair and then it disappeared.

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed. 15 points Longbottom." Sirius said, "I take it the other Gryffindors can do it also?"

" Professor Black" Dean said hand in the air.

"Yes" Sirius looked at him.

"Harry taught us all in our 5th year, with other some other charms and spells."

"Ahhh, I remember, perhaps Harry can let me know what you have covered." Sirius said smiling at his Godson with obvious pride.

"We weren't all privileged to attend Potters private tuition classes." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Well perhaps if you hadn't been running around kissing that cows arse you might have been" Hermione threw back quickly still mad from the mudblood comment earlier.

"Enough." Sirius said loudly. "Miss Granger, may I remind you that you are still in a class." He finished trying to sound stern, but his amusement was still evident.  "Well any questions?" He finished.

No one raised their hands. "No one has any questions about the course, or me?" He pushed, knowing there must be lots that his new students wanted to ask him.

"How did you escape from prison." Crabbe asked.

"I knew I was innocent, so the Dementors could not affect me in the same way as the other prisoners, so it was easier for me to get away."

"Which is why your Dad will never be getting out, think you could find an escape route for him did ya?" A  thick Irish voice asked.

"Seamus, enough." Sirius said harshly, the animosity in the class beginning to annoy him slightly.

They were saved however by the lunch bell ringing. "Time does fly doesn't it? You may go." Sirius told the class. "Hermione, can you stay for a minute please." Sirius addressed the class finally.

There you have chapter 2. So go review.

Charlatan

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

I was inspired to post this about 3 minutes after a review came from **Haunted-shadows**, just so you know if they see the light!!!

So this is as a thank you to all my reviewers, your all stars. xx.

Lastly before this chapter starts, if you like this go and look at some of my other fics.

**Well let the chapter begin……**

Hermione remained seated until the rest of the class had left, and then she walked over to the desk at the front. Sirius looked up and grinned at her. "I trust, you don't regularly make outbursts like that in lessons?"

She blushed. "Sorry, I know I put you in an awkward position, but."

"But what." He pushed gently, "You were sill mad from earlier?"

She nodded and turned away slightly, embarrassed. "Ron and Harry always say to ignore him, but it can be so hard."

"Why are you embarrassed of talking to me about this Mione?"

"I don't know," She perched on the end of the desk, "I guess its because of however hard I work, and what ever grades I get, people will always think of me as inferior."

"And you think that those people matter?"

"It depends on what you base that on." She replied.

He looked up sharply. "Excuse me?"

"People like the Malfoy's, the old, pure-blood families hold a lot of the money, and in turn that buys them power in the wizarding world, they will always matter."

Sirius suddenly looked up at her angry, she stood up off the edge of the desk and took a step back, she had never seen him look like that before, and it scared her slightly.  "That's how it is at the moment, circumstances change, politics changes. It will not always be like that.  The three richest families in the Wizarding world when I was your age were the Potter's, the Black's and the Malfoy's. They all had a lot of influence. Now Harry is the last Potter, and even though he has some money, a lot was lost, he may be able to build up some influence again, and it will probably be easier for him because of his fame, but still. The Blacks, well I'm the last there, and look at the amount of influence I have.

"And lastly there's the Malfoy's. they cling to the remains of their power, simply by humiliating others, Draco's a prime example of this. When Voldemort fell, their world came crashing down, and when his father is sent to Azkaban, the family will lose all credibility.

"Politics is organic, it will always change. Just because someone says something to you now, doesn't mean its forever true. Do you understand?" Sirius finished his speech.

"Yes" Hermione said meekly.

"Well then, girl. Chin-up." Sirius gave her a grin. "And I'm hungry, lets go down to the Hall."

They walked down to the hall chatting easily, until, "Hermione" She looked up at him sensing the change in tone.

"Sirius" She said mocking his tone.

He rolled his eyes, "Your not making this easier, right. You know the students here."

"There are students here, in a school? No I didn't know that." She said sarcastically.

"Oi, remember I'm your teacher, show me some respect please. Any way, they keep looking at me strangely." He said uncomfortably.

"Really?" She questioned, knowing what he was going to say, but wanting to make him feel more self-conscious.

"Well certain students."

"Like who?" She asked with mock innocence.

"Like all the girls."

"All of them?" She asked, he couldn't have noticed her stares surely.

"Present company excluded. But you know me. I was wondering if they were on edge because of my ex-convict status?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You really have no idea?"

"Idea about what?"

"They think your fit."

"Well I am reasonably, I run every morning. But what's that got to do with it?"

She started to laugh, but then she caught sight of his shocked face and tried to stop.  "Please tell me you did not just say that, Dad." She joked.

"Thanks, remind me of my age why don't you whilst your at it." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry, I just keep on forgetting how old you are. No I meant fit , as in fine, or good-looking." Hermione explained.  Now it was Sirius's turn to laugh, and she began to laugh again with him. It was in that way that they entered the Great Hall.

Walking between the tables Hermione was shot dirty looks from every direction from jealous girls, wishing they could be the ones joking with the new teacher like that. They did not go unnoticed by Sirius or Hermione however, and just caused the pair to laugh harder. Hermione went to go and join Harry and Ron whilst Sirius went to the Staff table.

"What did he want?" Ron asked.

"To remind me about outbursts in class." Hermione grinned. "And," She flashed a cheeky glance up at Sirius, who mouthed an obvious, no, back at her "He wanted to know why all the girls are looking at him strangely."  Ron and Harry both burst out laughing.

"He's so observant," Ron said.

"God, we had Moody, with his 'constant vilagence', now we have Sirius, who can't see past the end of his own nose." Harry added.

If they Gryffindors thought Snape had been vindictive when Lupin had had the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, they realised that they previously had no idea of the extent Snape could go to, to make their lives difficult.  Potions lessons had become almost intolerable.  If it wasn't for the fact that everyone was to scared of Snape to bunk his lessons, there wouldn't have been a single Gryffindor present.

"What happened to Gryffindor Bravery?" asked Dean, whilst they were waiting outside the potions lab. "I say we all skive."

"Bravery's one thing, but that's suicide." Ron said gloomily.  "Wonder what joys are lined up today."

Their muttering were broken by Malfoy's appearance. As usual he was surrounded by his two bodyguards, and the gaggle of Slytherin girls.  As they reached the door to the dungeon to wait for the Professor they turned on their favourite target. Hermione.

They had always enjoyed tormenting the mudblood, however in recent weeks it had reached a new level.  As Snape had pointed out to them all it did not look good for them to be constantly tormenting the 'Boy who lived' in the present climate, it did not look to good if a Slytherin had problems with Voldemort's nemesis. Dumbledore was not tolerant with potential Death Eaters. The mudblood however was still a legitimate target, and as she was not only a friend of Harry's, but also was a favourite of Black's, she was the target of most of the Slytherin's present hatred.

"In Merlin's name, what on earth is that?" Pansy Parkinson asked, pointing as Hermione's face.

"I don't know Parkinson, but bearing in mind, you look at yourself in the mirror and see an attractive person looking back, I would really trust your eyesight." Seamus said looking down at the pug-faced girl over a foot shorter than himself.

The Gryffindors laughed, Seamus's dry sense of humour was hated by the Slytherin girl, and they all knew this would get her wound up. But to their surprise she laughed as well, granted though it was quite forced. "Sorry Finnegan, I was talking to the Mudblood."

"Now, you don't need to apologise to me, I think you should apologise to Hermione." He threw back quickly.

"Ahhhh, can't it stand up for its self? Its like an injured puppy, you know it needs to be put out of its misery, but no one can bring themselves to do it."

"It has a name." Said Harry trying to stand up for Hermione, knowing if he didn't she would soon snap, and land them all in trouble with Snape.

"Really. You mean your parents actually took time to name you. I would have thought they would have been ashamed"

Parkinson's last comment was the last straw for Hermione. Knowing with Snape's present attitude towards her, she didn't bother Hexing Pansy, even though she could think of many that she would like to use at that moment.

She turned and ran up the stairs back to the main entrance, now where to go from here. She started to make her way up to the owlery but stopped on the stairs when she heard voices coming from the room above her. She didn't fancy being questioned. She couldn't go outside it was raining, but if she carried on wandering round she would run into Filch or that bloody cat.

Then it came to her, Sirius's rooms. He'd be teaching now, and no one would ever think to look for her there. Turning she ran lightly down the corridor hoping she wouldn't be spotted. Finally she reached the portrait she was looking for saying the password she stepped inside.

**A/N:** So they haven't seen the light yet, but never fear, good things come to those who wait!! (no that wasn't an advert for a well known beer brand)

So, review and let me know what you think, it really does make me post faster. The more reviews the sooner the next bit will come!!

Charlatan

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Then it came to her, Sirius's rooms. He'd be teaching now, and no one would ever think to look for her there. Turning she ran lightly down the corridor hoping she wouldn't be spotted. Finally she reached the portrait she was looking for saying the password she stepped inside.  
  
Making her way over to the chairs in front of the fire she relaxed for the first time that morning. God she hated that Parkinson bitch. Sirius may have said that they wouldn't always matter, but they did here and now. True Seamus had stuck up for her, but he seamed to just enjoy getting one up on the Slytherin. Sinking down onto one of the chairs, she did something that she would never let anyone else see, she cried.  
  
She did not know how long she had been there but she cried until she was exhausted, and then she cried some more. She cried for what Pansy had said, for the others for not letting her get involved, for herself running away. And then she cried because Parkinson had made her cry, which was something she had promised herself she would never let her do.  
  
Finally she came back to herself, Sirius would be back soon, and she did not want him to see her in such a state. Sniffing and wiping her eyes she got up slowly from the chair. Turning around she was shocked to see Sirius already standing there.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there." She mumbled, making her way towards the door.  
  
"That much is evident." He said coldly.  
  
The harshness of his tone caused her to turn and look at him again. "How long have you been there?" She asked wanting to find something to say.  
  
"Does it matter?" He asked. "I'm guessing you've been here since you ran off from potions, and I seriously doubt you've done anything except cry since then. I wont have missed much."  
  
"Sorry." She said sarcastically. "I just wanted to be alone."  
  
"We've had this discussion, so I don't know why we're going over it again. These people don't matter. By running away your only letting them think that they do."  
  
"Easier said than done." She muttered.  
  
"I never thought I say this to you Hermione, but I am disappointed in you." She looked up, "You have let them make you miss 3 sets of lessons this morning, they have prevented you working, are you going to run away every time they say something you don't like, until you fall behind?" he continued.  
  
"I never thought of it like that," She confessed. "I just wanted a moment peace, without being made to feel inferior. Sorry I disappointed you." She finished sarcastically.  
  
She turned and left the room, with out turning round to his calling her back. She didn't feel up to facing Harry and Ron for lunch so she decided to go down to the kitchens before her last lesson of the day, which was, bugger where was her timetable?  
  
When she arrived in the kitchens she was greeted by Winky, Great, she thought, on top of every thing else she was going to have to deal with the hysterical elf. But surprisingly they elf did not look as though it was about to burst into tears. Hermione asked her for some sandwiches which appeared quickly, and then she was left alone.  
  
Fishing out her timetable she cursed out loud at the Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson scheduled for that afternoon. She would have to go, Merlin only knew what Sirius would say if she bunked one of his lessons. It made her grin though thinking about all the lessons the Marauders must have missed. Although as Sir had pointed out to them last summer they had all learnt more bunking, and planning their pranks than they would have in any lesson.  
  
Harry and Ron were walking from the Great Hall after lunch, Hermione hadn't turned up for lunch either, and they were both beginning to worry, so they had decided to go to DADA early and speak to Sirius.  
  
Entering the room they saw Sirius finishing some marking at his desk. "Haven't done your homework Sir?" Harry asked cheekily.  
  
"No, but don't say anything, I might be able to avoid a detention." Sirius looked up grinning. "Mione not with you?" His tone became more concerned.  
  
"Aint seen her since potions, we were wondering if you had any ideas. Pansy made a dig about her parents, you know she hasn't really got over her the news about her Mum."  
  
"What news about her Mum." He questioned worried.  
  
"Bloody hell, she said she'd told you." Said Ron. "Well you know"  
  
"Ron." Harry said warningly. "If Mi didn't say anything perhaps she doesn't want anyone knowing."  
  
"Tell me." Sirius said in a voice that did not leave the subject open for discussion.  
  
"Well." Ron began slowly. "You know she went to America on holiday with her parents."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well she didn't know at the time, but they were taking her Mum to visit a cancer specialist. She has terminal cancer, and there's nothing they can do."  
  
Sirius looked shocked. "Why the bloody hell has she kept that to herself?" "No idea, anyway. That cow made a dig about her parents and I guess it really got to her."  
  
"Fuck." Sirius whispered.  
  
"What." Ron and Harry said together.  
  
Well, she was in my sitting room earlier, and I may have said something that may have been a little insensitive if I knew that. Look, if she doesn't turn up, let her know later I want a word." He finished as the bell rung.  
  
Over the next 5 minutes the class materialised, including Hermione, who to everyone's surprise took the desk at the back. Due to the small class size, Sirius had told everyone that the back 3 rows were to be left clear. But he didn't say anything and the rest of the class took their seats at the front.  
  
The lesson was over to quickly for Sirius, who did not like the idea of talking to Hermione, however he realised it had to be done, and he was more likely to get her to stay after class if he asked her in front of the other students, as she would have to treat him with more respect.  
  
As the bell went Hermione jumped up to leave the room, but was stopped by Ron, who catching Sirius's eye had already made his way towards the door. The rest of the class cleared the room very quickly, none stopping to talk to their professor, as they usually would have done.  
  
"Ron, Harry will you excuse us please?" Sirius asked nodding towards his office door. Hermione didn't move. "Hermione my office now." Sirius pushed. Reluctantly she made her way in.  
  
Sirius made his way over to one of the sofas and sat down. He looked up at Hermione who still stood by the door looking very tense. He breathed out slowly, he didn't really know what to begin with. Well he had to start somewhere.  
  
"Mione." He began. "You know what I said at the beginning of the year? About you, Harry and Ron always being welcome here?" She nodded slowly.  
  
"Well," He continued, "I feel bad, I guess that was why you were here earlier, and I sent you away. I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him from the doorway and sighed. Walking over to the sofa, she bent down and hugged him. "No, Sir. Its me who should be sorry. I kept you in the dark about things and then expected you to understand. Your one of my best friends, and I shouldn't have shut you out. But," She stopped.  
  
"Go, on" he said releasing her. She sank down sitting next to him, and shook her head. "Mi, you've just been talking about shutting me out, and now your doing it again."  
  
"I just didn't think you would want to deal with a hysterical teenage girl."  
  
He looked at her and laughed. "Listen to me, I took this job so I could look after you, Harry and Ron and see more of you all. Also, apart from the fact you are one of Harry's best mates, you are one of mine. I'd be a shitty friend if I did not want to listen to your problems."  
  
"Ta Siri. You're a star, you know that? Whoa, no pun meant." She laughed at her own choice of words.  
  
"I do believe some one had mentioned it before." He laughed.  
  
"God how arrogant are you?"  
  
"Its being in this place, remembering how it was when I used to be here. The old feeling of being ermmmm invincible is coming back."  
  
"Was it very different then?"  
  
"Depends, Dumbledore was around, and McGonagall, never got on with Snivellus." She giggled at the nickname. "So if you look at I like that then no. But now, theres no one like the Marauders. I miss having them about. I have to be more responsible. But girls still fawn over me wherever I walk so, I don't know. The same but different."  
  
"Its not just girls you know?" She looked at him cheekily, "theres one or two lads who."  
  
"Shut up right now young lady I'm not discussing students like this."  
  
"Ahhhhh, Is Siri embarrassed?" She mocked.  
  
"So Mi, any crushes you have that I should know 'bout" He said trying to change the subject.  
  
Hermione blushed, there was no way she was going to admit to Sirius that she had been crushing on him since he had come back. "No" she shock her head.  
  
Unfortunately for her he caught the blush. "Methinks your lying to me Mi, who is it? Its not Harry is it?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Hey whats wrong with my godson?" Sirius asked protectively.  
  
"Nothings wrong with my best friend." She said pointedly. "Did you ever fancy Remus?"  
  
"Ermmm, yes. But I guess that's not the point is it." She looked up shocked. "Remus, no way."  
  
"Ahhh, sadly yes. I don't know the bookish things always done it for me." Sirius suddenly started to blush, and got up. "Anyway if that's all, I've enjoyed our little chat Hermione. Must do it again some time, well must dash. Bye." Getting up he opened the door for her.  
  
"Well bye then Black" she hissed, obviously annoyed by his sudden change in attitude.  
  
He looked startled, he hadn't meant to offend her, but after being in Azkaban for twelve years, and still being a wanted criminal made meeting lady's difficult, and she was having an affect on him that he didn't think he was able to deal with right now.  
  
She began to walk back down the corridor and realised that she had never talked to Sirius about what had been bothering her, well she reckonned Ron had already filled him in. But she had said something to ruin the atmosphere, he'd probably been embarrassed by the Remus comment, she thought to herself. Oh Well, she would go and talk to him with Harry and Ron tonight anyway.  
  
Walking down the corridor she bumped into Harry and Ron. "You alright now?" Ron asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Well what did he say?"  
  
Thinking that Sirius wouldn't appreciate her telling his Godson that he used to fancy Remus, she related Sirius speech on how politics was always changing.  
  
"Whoa, who would've thought Sir could come up with something like that?" Ron mused out loud.  
  
"'cos you know Voldemort is a half blood." Harry muttered.  
  
"He what?" Shouted Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, did I not say. His Dad was a muggle. That's why he renamed himself, so no one would know."  
  
"Bit hypocritical isn't he."  
  
"Aye well, he was an orphan who had a rough childhood."  
  
"So did you Harry, but you ain't a mass murderer."  
  
"Point."  
  
As they entered the Common Room they were greeted by Dean shoving a piece of parchment towards them. "Petition"  
  
"What for? you got a quill?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah mate, we want you to deliver it, not sign it. Its for Professor Black, we want him to start a duelling club."  
  
"Sure I can see it now," Ron began sarcastically, "He can do a Lockhart and use Snape for 'demos'"  
  
"Sure I'll give this to him, I reckon he'll do it." Harry said taking the parchment, whilst glaring at Ron.  
  
"Hey, what's the look for?" Ron said when Dean had disappeared.  
  
"Two reasons: one we don't want to make to big a deal out of how much Sir and Snivillus hate each other. And two, you know he'll be dead chuffed about doing this."  
  
"Unroll it Harry, see how many signed, if its only a few we can say people have just been asking." Hermione directed.  
  
"Harry began to unroll the parchment. When it was four foot long he stopped and shouted over to Dean, "How many people have signed this mate?"  
  
"All the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, all the Slytherin girls and half of the boys."  
  
"When you say all?"  
  
"Yeah every one but you three."  
  
"Whoa, does he have a choice?" Ron grinned. "I hope he doesn't feel pressured."  
  
"Lets deliver it now, before dinner." Harry suggested, eager to deliver the news to his Godfather before he heard it on the grapevine.  
  
The group turned and walked back out of the room, retracing their steps back to Sirius's rooms. Harry said the password for the painting, who waved cheerfully at Hermione after seeing her three times that day.  
  
The made their way through the office to the sitting room, which was also deserted and sat down. "Sir its me again" Harry called out.  
  
They heard water stopping from somewhere and a few minutes later Sirus entered the room with a small towel around his hips. He looked surprised to see Ron and Hermioen as well, and said. "Harry you idiot its not just you is it? Ta for the warning mate." He laughed and walked out. "Let me put some clothes on people."  
  
"Mione, you can pick your jaw up of the floor." Ron said laughing at the expression on his best friends face.  
  
"Excuse me Ronald, my jaw is not on the floor." She said sharply.  
  
Harry laughed. "Please tell me your not one of them as well Mi?"  
  
"One of who?" Sirius asked entering the room, trying to tie his long hair back into its ponytail.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said shooting warning looks at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh right," Sirius said feeling a little hurt to be left out of the joke. "So what brings you three back so soon."  
  
"Playing messenger." Harry said holding out the Parchment.  
  
Sirius took it and unrolled it slowly. Reading it carefully. "Shame" he muttered handing it back to Harry.  
  
"What is, aren't you gonna do it?" Harry said sharply.  
  
"No." Sirius replied easily stretching out on the sofa.  
  
"Why ever not we would've thought it would be exactly your kind of thing."  
  
Sirius looked up, they all recognised the look in his eyes, he was winding them up, again. "Well I would have done it." He said with mock hurt, "but the three people I would have done it for ain't signed the parchment, so I can't see that its worth it."  
  
They all laughed. Hermione pulled out her wand and transfigured a quill, signed the parchment and then handed them to Ron.  
  
"You do know you could have just borrowed a quill, don't you?" Sirus said mildly.  
  
"Do you even own a proper quill Sirius?" Hermione responded.  
  
"How do you know that?" He said shocked.  
  
"I think the whole school knew by the end of the first week, your quills tended to shrink by about 3 inches over a lesson." Harry pointed out. "You have no idea much respect that gained you. Merlin, could you imagine Snape using sugar quills." They all laughed.  
  
The laughter was broken by a smooth voice. "So Mr Potter you find my rules about eating in the potions lab amusing do you?" They all froze and looked around the Room.  
  
Harry turning spotted Ron whose face had turned the same colour as his hair, trying not to laugh. "Where the hell did you learn to do that you git?"  
  
Ron managed to stop laughing for long enough to get out "Merlin, you should've seen your faces." The other three began to laugh along with him.  
  
"Imagine the fun you could have with that." Sirius mused out loud.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked.  
  
"As a teacher I don't think I should be a bad influence." Sirius said innocently.  
  
"Does it involve standing behind a certain Slytherin and giving out 'detentions' pretending to be Snape does it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why yes it does. You are quite the little Marauder aren't you." Sirius said as if talking to a three year old. "I wouldn't have thought of that from you Miss Granger."  
  
"Ahhh yes. Mi's quite the dark horse. You should have heard what she said the other day." Ron cut in.  
  
Hermione shot him a questioning glance, then realising what he was about to say she shook her head. Sirius catching the exchange pressed Ron to spill, but Harry cut in quickly to change the subject, "So Sir, how's Snivellus been behaving towards you, since you've arrived?"  
  
"Same as always really, hasn't grown up in 20 years, sad really. Anyway enough about that loser."  
  
"Speaking of not growing up." Hermione muttered playfully.  
  
"Hey don't be cheeky, or I'll make Harry and Ron spill the beans." Sirius informed her.  
  
"Hey what do you have that could possibly make us tell you about what Mi said about older men?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
Hermione's head snapped up quickly as she glared at Ron.  
  
"A word of advice mate." Harry said helpfully to Ron. "Run"  
  
Ron didn't need telling twice, jumping up he sprinted down the hall way being chased by Hermione throwing various hexes and curses at him.

**A****/N: ****Sorry about the long time in updating people, I would run through all the reasons, but that would probably make this chapter double in length. So just be sure that I am sorry, and I won't take as long next time.**

**If you liked this fic click on my nameand have a quick peek at some of my others.**

**Lastly I would bevery grateful if you would spend a second or two letting me know what you think, so hit that review key. Ta.**

_Charlatan_

_xXx_


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione and Harry arrived at dinner it appeared that Madam Pomfroy had managed to repair most of the spell damage Ron had suffered.

"Well?" Hermione promted sitting down opposite Ron.

"Well what?" Her queried.

"Aren't you going to apologise?"

"No. Why should I? Its not like Sirius was the older man you were talking about the other night." Ron began, this was followed by a look of realisation dawning on his and Harry's faces.

"In Merlin's name. It was, wasn't it?" Harry grinned. "You fancy Sirius."

"Shhhhhhhhh" Hermione hissed.

"What's this?" A voice sneered behind her, "The mudblood doesn't fancy the convict. Well at least they're on the same level"

"Piss of ferret" Hermione said not even bothering to turn around.

"You can't order me around like Potty and Weasel" Malfoy drawled.

"Sorry Malfoy but this is pretty lame, even for you. Did you want something?"

"As a matter of fact Granger I did."

"Well?" Ron growled.

"That fool wants to talk to us both."

"Who Parkinson?" Hermione asked innocently.

Even Ron and Harry didn't miss the flicker of amusement that crossed Malfoy's face, before he managed to regain control of his features, and the scowl was back in place.

"No. Dumbledore." Malfoy said as if the very idea of meeting with Dumbledore was beneath him.

"When?" Hermione asked suddenly apprehensive.

"In half an hour. Don't be late" Malfoy finished, stalking of with his usual entourage of Slytherins.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants with me and Malfoy?" Hermione mused out loud.

Ron and Harry shook their heads, like Hermione they had no idea.

Hermione arrived outside Dumbledore's office just as Malfoy had stepped on to the stairway moving upwards. Neither acknowledged each others presence, as they entered the circular room at the top in silence.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Sit down please" The unmistakable voice of Dumbledore came from somewhere behind some book shelves. "I'm glad you are both so prompt, so to business."

Neither Hermione or Malfoy spoke, both still having no clue as to what the Headmaster wanted with them.

"As you are both aware, I am trying, along with various other Magical schools and academies to promote a sense of companionship and trust between young witches and wizards." Dumbledore continued, apparently oblivious to Malfoy rolling his eyes. "because of this Hogwarts is going to hold another Yule Ball this year, and young representatives from across the globe will attend. I want both of you to assist the Professors to organise this."

"Surely that is the Head-boys job?" Malfoy drawled lazily from his chair.

"No, Mr Malfoy. I am asking you to take this job. I want this to be including all of Hogwarts, I don't want it to be Gryffindor dominated." At this both Hermione and Malfoy looked up, both looking shocked.

"That makes sense Professor" Hermione acknowledged. "I will take the job, Malfoy?" Malfoy nodded.

"Great." Dumbledore smiled. "Here are all the details you need," he said handing over a large file, "I ask you look over it tonight, then come to me tomorrow with any questions. You are excused."

Hermione followed Malfoy out of the room, hurrying to keep pace with his much larger strides. She knew he was only doing it to keep her off balance. Slowing her pace, she called after him, "Malfoy, where exactly are we going? Personally I don't fancy freezing my arse off in some class room, and there is no way on Earth I am going to the Slytherin common room."

"That's just as well Granger, because your not invited." Came the almost instantaneous reply. Hermione had to hand it to him, he certainly came up with his retorts quickly, unlike Ron, who you could actually observe his thought processes being mirrored on his face.

"Me and Harry share a heads common room, if you want to go there?" she queried , "And before you ask, he wont be there."

"You read my mind." Malfoy said, slowing his place to follow Hermione. They made their way to the room in silence, and entered in silence. Sitting down Hermione opened the folder and handed half of the papers to Malfoy, they read in silence and then swapped the documents over.

"Well it seems pretty clear to me." Malfoy began.

"Yeah, we have on of the biggest parties to plan, and probably the shortest amount of time to do it." Hermione finished. "I wonder why Dumbledore left it so late?"

"That is obvious." Came the superior reply.

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow, "Oh do share."

"He wants this to bring House unity, by cutting the time so fine we are going to have to call in reinforcements. It wont be just us working together, it will be all are friends as well."

"Sorry Malfoy I was wrong, you were right. He is nutters." Hermione groaned, "I can really see Ron and Harry working with Crabbe and Goyle to plan decorations."

"I know, they have absolutely no taste." Malfoy retorted in the campest voice Hermione had ever heard, she couldn't help it, she giggled.

"So how do you want to work this?" Malfoy continued, back to his usual self.

"I suggest.." Hermione began

"Ohh, you suggest do you? Not demand, that's an improvement for you is it not?"

"I suggest, you shut your mouth." She spat. Carrying on in a more normal, if a little strained tone she said, "we make a list of all the different jobs that need to be covered, then we each allocate one person who will be the best at that job."

Malfoy nodded, "Well it looks like we're in for a long night Granger."

**A/N: Yep as some may have noticed I'm on a bit of an updating spree at the moment, I've just got internet access for the first time since Christmas- and I intend to post as much as possible before I go away on holiday tonight. Just a quick thanks to milky way bar , who although didn't review for this story reviewed the chapter I just posted for Is time on her side? within 5minutes of me posting and made me so happy. Will post more ASAP.**

**Charlatan**

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at breakfast, the students in the Great Hall saw something they never thought they would see. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked in together talking quietly. When they became aware they would have to separate to go to their House tables, they paused in the centre of the Hall, carrying on their conversation for a few more moments.

It only took those few minutes for the pair to become surrounded by numerous Gryffindors and Slytherins. The Gryffindors obviously led by Ron and Harry, while the Slytherins were following Zabini and Parkinson.

"Hermione" An outside voice cut through Hermione's thoughts. She turned to see an extremely red looking Ron standing behind her.

"Ron?" She was having a huge amount of trouble collecting her thoughts this morning, after having been up almost the entire night before.

"You didn't come back to the Common Room last night. Please don't tell me you were with him?" Harry tried to ask.

"Draco didn't come back either." Parkinsons sugary voice interjected, "I was lonely Drake" She pouted.

"Don't call me that." Malfoy said icily to the girl next to him, shrugging of her arm that was snaking its way around his shoulders.

"So where were you Mione?" Ron said, his voice straining slightly beginning to revel the panic he felt.

"I was in the Heads Common Room with Malfoy." She was cut of before she could finish the statement, by the huge yells from the group that surrounded them. The rest of the Hall looked on in interest, no being able to hear the words that had caused equal outrage from both the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Mione?" Harry's voice cut through the yelling, "What's going on?"

"Dumbledore asked me and Granger to organise a Yule Ball. We were getting started on that." Malfoy added helpfully.

"That crap even for you, why would Dumbledore choose you over the Head Boy? Can I have the truth now Hermione?" Harry spat angrily.

"Its true Harry. Dumbledore didn't want it to become Gryff dominated. Lets go and sit down and I'll explain everything." She replied trying to calm the volatile situation.

"Like you have to explain yourself to him" Malfoy muttered darkly.

Harry looked up outraged, "No she doesn't ferret, I just look out for my friends." At this Malfoy snorted and led the Slytherins away.

Sitting down at the table Hermione began to give the Gryffindor seventh years an overview of the situation. When she had finished they all looked much calmer, all but one that is. Harry looked furious.

"Why couldn't Dumbledore have chosen a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, if he didn't want it to be all Gryffindors." He said, Ron nodding next to him.

"Oh, stop whining Harry." Hermione beginning to lose her temper as well, "If he chose a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff the Slytherins still wouldn't be included."

"There's a reason for that." Ron muttered darkly.

"Oh, stop stirring it Ron. Malfoy has a lot of influence whether you like it or not. He's is an unpleasant little git, but he's no Death Eater."

By time they reached Transfiguration Ron and Harry weren't talking to Hermione. whilst the rest of the House weren't angry with Hermione, if pushed they would always side with the boy who lived.

Walking into the room, she turned to hear Parkinson's voice cut through the noise. Before she had finished her jibe at Hermione, Malfoy had cut her off,

"Parkinson, shut it, and shift. Granger take her seat." Hermione made her way over to sit next to Malfoy, ignoring the maroon colour Ron was turning.

"You can't sit there" Harry shouted grabbing her arm.

"I assure you she can, and will." Malfoy said lowly standing up.

"Malfoy sit down." Hermione growled not wanting to make the situation worse than it already was, "Harry let go of me now."

Fortunately at that moment Professor McGonagall strode in, "I take it you can all find your seats?" She queried, on eye brow raised, it was moments later met by the other when Hermione went and sat next to Malfoy.

The lesson went surprisingly quickly for Hermione, who wasn't looking forward to being confronted by Ron and Harry at the end. Nevertheless she couldn't help but notice how nice it was being partnered with someone who had actually read the class text and wasn't simply relying on her to get through the course.

Getting up when the bell went she turned to Malfoy, "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Merlin, do you even need to ask?" He looked surprised. "Did you see the colour Weasel went?"

"It was a rather interesting shade wasn't it." She agreed, "Anyway I'm glad I asked, I was worried you were trying to be nice."

"God no. Why would I do that Mudblood." Malfoy sneered on his way out of the room.

That evening Hermione walked down the familiar corridor to Sirius's rooms. She said the password to the portrait that waved cheerily at her. Entering the room she saw Sirius sitting at his desk scribbling on a piece of parchment. He looked up and grinned.

"I was wondering when you would come and see me. Just so you know I'm under strict instructions from Harry and Ron to talk some sense into you. Just as well I'm no one for following instructions." He greeted her. She grinned, she could always rely on Sirius.

"I guess they told you how I am now a member of the enemy?" She began "Merlin I don't like it anymore than they do, but Dumbledore asked us to work together, so we can at least try. I mean I'm the on Malfoy has been calling a mudblood for seven years. Do they honestly think I have forgotten that?"

"Easy Mi, calm down. You don't have to justify your self. Just know if it gets to much come to me. Yeah?"

She nodded in response. Walking through into the sitting room and lied down on the couch. "It's just I was on edge anyway. Then I had to work with Malfoy. And when I needed my two best-friends they accuse me of spending the night with dat prick."

"You do know Dr Black charges by the hour to listen to your problems? So lets try and find which obscure childhood trauma is responsible for every trouble in your life." Sirius looked down at her.

"Ya what? Hermione looked up confused.

"Quite lying on my sofa, I want to sit down as well." He explained dumping her feet on the floor.

"And you couldn't just say that because?" She led him.

"Because I wanted to take your attention away from the most ridiculous statement of the year."

"Oh and what would that be?" Hermione questioned.

"That you slept with Malfoy. Sorry Mi, but you're a virgin if ever I met one."

"You reckon you can tell just by looking at someone?" She asked sceptically.

"It's a talent." He grinned modestly at her.

"That's wrong Siri. You, no. Sorry I don't know what to say."

"So there is something that Miss Granger doesn't know." He said superiorly.

"Anyway, hate to change the subject from your one, and possibly only talent but."

"Excuse me," He cut her off, "but, I'll have you know that several ladies have made a point about me being very talented in other areas."

"Well I wouldn't know about that, so I wont comment." She pointed out to him.

"Ha," He laughed, "Now your thinking about what I would be like."

"Ha," She retorted, "Now you've just forgotten you're my teacher."

"That I did." He grinned at her, "whoops."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him, he didn't seem at all sorry. And she knew as well as he did that to her, Harry and Ron he would always be a friend first and teacher second. At the end of the day what was a little innocent flirting between friends?

Hermione left Sirius's rooms a little later feeling a lot better than she had earlier. At least one of her best friends hadn't deserted her. Walking down the corridor she decided it was too early to go back to the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry might be a little difficult to deal with when they realised Sirius hadn't talked sense into her.

Turning and walking to the Heads common room she saw Malfoy leaning against the portrait door, talking to one of the Wizards pictured in it.

"Anything I can help you with Malfoy?" Hermione cut in his conversation.

"Well kind of." He looked at her awkwardly, it was an odd look for him. She didn't think she had ever seen him looking anything other than cocky.

"Come in." She gestured opening the portrait.

"Look, Granger. About calling you a mudblood earlier, well, I didn't mean it. Think of it as a reflex." He said softly.

"No worries pureblood. I just enjoyed working with someone of reasonable intelligence, even if they are a dick." She grinned at him, pleasantly surprised that he had sort her out to apologise, kind of.

"Tell me about it, I usually have to work with Parkinson. The girls a expert when it comes to bitching, but that never really helps with potions."

"Try working with Ron." She retorted, "On second thoughts don't. I doubt you could stand it."

"Yeah," Malfoy began to laugh, "I still remember when he started chucking up slugs."

"That wasn't funny." Hermione scowled, "That was the first time you called me a mudblood."

"Merlin, you remember what it was for?" Malfoy looked shocked.

"Its not the kind of thing you forget." She said quietly turning away.

"Sorry, I didn't know, it hurt you that much."

"Don't give me that bullshit." She shouted turning back to him, "You chose to use that word solely because it is the most hurtful thing you can think of, so at least grow the bollocks to admit it."

Malfoy looked down, then realising by looking down he was looking straight in to the eyes of a very angry Hermione, looked up at the ceiling. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for and looked down again. There was a guarded look in his eyes and not saying anything he turned and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Well there's another chappie done. Hope you approve, if not, then I'm sorry. Lol.**

**Charlatan**

**xXx**


End file.
